


Making Love

by HomunculusTrashParty



Series: Paying Tribute to the King [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Old Married Couple, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After apprehending Greed and his chimera lackeys, Wrath returns home to his wife with a very interesting story to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love

“I’m home, dear,” he announced, and even though it was late, as his eye scanned the top of the staircase he could see his wife pulling on her dressing gown and heading down the stairs as quickly as she could. He bent to take off his boots, noting the tracks of sludge they’d left in the entryway. It couldn’t be helped. Fortunately his trousers weren’t so filthy, and he made a quick glance around to make sure the blood on his clothes had dried and wasn’t dripping. 

His wife’s voice drew his attention. “King,” she greeted happily. “You’re back early. Did you find who you were looking for?” 

“Why, yes, I did. He’s safely disposed of now.” Bradley unbuckled his scabbards and hung them in the closet in the foyer. In the morning they’d be removed and cleaned properly, as their live-in staff had gone to bed hours ago. “Are you all right? I told you not to wait up for me,” he admonished gently, cupping her chin with one large hand and leaning down to kiss her. She shivered. “Let me shower and I’ll come to bed.”

“Can I come in with you?” she asked shyly, hands fidgeting with the hem of her robe. It amazed him how even after all these years, she still sometimes had the innocence of the young woman he’d courted.

He smirked. “Of course.” She led the way upstairs to their private bath and he reached up to put a hand on her ass as she climbed the stairs. She erupted into giggles and smacked his hand away. 

Their bathroom was lush and comfortable, with both a shower cubicle large enough for several people and a bathtub deep enough to almost swim in. After particularly rough missions Bradley liked to soak in it, resting his aging bones and muscles and more often than not giving himself a good time. That is, when his wife was away doing charity work and attending women’s activities. Usually she was right there with him, her girlish gasps echoing as he made love to her. 

It seemed that that was the reason she’d asked to shower with him this time, too. As he undressed, her eyes were on him, and the few worried half glances at the filth on his skin and scrapes and cuts he’d sustained quickly turned to desire. 

“So it was bloody?” she asked, voice soft.

“Very,” he replied, noting the way she bit her lip. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything. For now, why don’t you take that robe off?” He undid his pants and stepped out of them, slipping the waistband of his shorts down his hips and over his half erection. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of blood on even that area of his body, and she stared at him hungrily, as though it was the first time. He reached down and palmed himself, and she took off her robe, going to hang it up behind him but he shook his head. “Just leave it. I’ll pick up later if need be.”

His wife wore a cozy cotton nightgown, a faded lavender in color and so soft. She’d been off to bed, so no bra, he noted with interest. He wanted to touch her, but knew she preferred to get warmed up first. “I’ll heat up the shower, and you can join me.” He really was filthy; it’d been a hell of a fight. Best to wash up a little before she came in. 

He was covered with soap and scrubbing his arms when she stepped in, completely nude and as lovely as the day they’d met. Bradley had seen other women her age and none had aged as gracefully as she. She’d gained weight and was no longer the waiflike flower she was as a girl, and he loved it all. In a sea of miserable fools, she was a shining light. His queen, the only one worthy of such a king. 

Rinsing off the majority of the grime, Bradley opened his arms. “Come here.”

Amusingly, she was less shy now despite her nudity, and when she embraced him she pushed up against his half hard cock. “I missed you, dear.”

“I missed you too. You would have loved it. It was a bloodbath.”

He could feel her sharp intake of breath. “How many did you kill?” 

“All of them. Including the leader. Who got some… special treatment.”

She whimpered softly as he reached down to tease at a nipple. “I still worry that you’ll be killed.”

“If I do I promise you I’m taking them all down with me. Now, how are you? How was your day?”

“Less interesting,” she replied, taking his now-clean cock in her hand and squeezing it experimentally, giving him a few strokes. He could feel himself thicken. “I like my sewing group, but some of the women there infuriate me. And I can’t say a thing, because everyone else loves them,” she said bitterly. “And women don’t talk like that, you know. They’d think I was severely lacking in class.”

“When the Homunculi rule the world, you’ll be free to be as angry as you please. Until then... You could take it out on me.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“What if I ever hurt you? I’d never forgive—”

“Do it, woman, or I’ll—” he began, growling into her ear, and she pulled back, let go of him and slapped him hard across the face, his cock twitching. 

“How dare you speak to me that way! I...” She realized suddenly what she’d done and looked like she wanted to cry, her hand falling to her side again. 

“Keep going. Tell me. Hit me. You’ll never hurt me, dear. Give me your worst.”

Her lower lip trembled and finally she spoke. “I’ll try when we’re in bed. It’s just so difficult, you’re my husband and I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, and as always he wasn’t sure if what he felt was love—if it was even possible for him to feel love—or familiarity. “I’m giving you permission. There is such a thing as pleasurable pain, isn’t there?”

She laughed. “For you, perhaps.”

“Oh, it’s not limited to me. But it’s something the women at your sewing group wouldn’t dare speak of.” He winked at her and smiled. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

When he’d rinsed off she went to hug him, the water cascading down their bodies. He held her close, and then when she broke away he shut the water off.

He stood at the mirror with a towel around his waist, watching as his wife carefully dried and brushed her hair. It was still so lovely, with only a few wild streaks of grey. He wondered if it was possible to transfer properties of the Stone to her via their lovemaking. It would explain how she’d aged so well—she was younger than him, but still, a woman in her fifties would have gone grey by now. He knew if he’d remained unaltered, he’d look older himself.

Bradley went to stand behind his wife, putting his arms around her and kissing the side of her head. “Can I brush it?” he asked, and she happily gave him her hairbrush, the ornate marble handled one he’d given her as a gift back in the day. Before alchemy had rendered such gifts worthless and obsolete. 

He took the brush and started at the ends, slowly working his way up until the long strands were smooth and soft in his fingers. She sighed as he brushed her scalp, and then put the brush down to use his fingers instead. A small whimper rose from her throat. “King,” she breathed. 

“Do you need it?”

She nodded enthusiastically.

Bradley smiled. “Let’s go to bed.”

He left the towel in the bathroom, proudly walking naked to the door that led to their bedroom. He was still half hard, and when they’d closed the door she grabbed his face, pulling it down to kiss him. He felt her press against him, soft breasts against his stomach.

“I know you feel old because you turned sixty, but you don’t look a day over forty-five,” she assured him.

“You’re too kind. I am an old man, it’s okay to say it.”

“But then I’m an old woman,” she protested, clearly unhappy with this conclusion and he ran a hand down her side, around between them, dipping low to where her thighs met. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that... You’re still quite the vixen to me.”

The little giggle turned into a sigh, and then a moan as she stood with legs further apart to give him access. “Let’s get in bed,” he suggested, and she nodded, cheeks flushed with arousal. 

She leaned back against the headboard, pillows behind her back and her knees up and apart. He lay on one hip beside her, cock hard against his belly, as he reached over, stroking the soft skin of her thighs. “I love when I come home to you wanting me,” he added with a smile. “Perhaps it’s masculine ego, or perhaps it makes me feel young.” 

“I feel like a schoolgirl who married her crush sometimes,” she confessed, and he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Have you been touching yourself?” he asked, one teasing finger dipping into the wetness of her pussy before sliding up to circle her clit. “Or have you been waiting for me?”

She moaned softly at the contact, eyes closing briefly then going half-lidded as she looked up at him. “I’ve been waiting, but it’s so hard. If I knew you’d be gone all night I’d have done something, but when you’re out late I wait up. I can’t help it, I’d rather have the real thing. I’m selfish that way.”

“And you’ll have it,” he assured her, as he continued to rub her gently. “But let’s savor it. Let me tell you about my day, as promised.”

She shivered. “Please do.” 

“As you know, Father asked me to find another homunculus he’d created who’d gone renegade. He called himself Greed. Father asked me to apprehend him and I did. Naturally, he put up a fight.”

A breathy sigh escaped her lips. “What did you do to him, King?”

“Everything. The others don’t die through natural means. I may grow old and weak, but they exist until Father disposes of them or until someone with enough guts and power takes them out. I might have been able to kill him eventually, but I was instructed to bring him in.” 

“I’m sure you tried your best,” she purred, reaching over to stroke his cock. 

“I killed him fifteen times.”

“Mmmm.” 

“I started with slicing off his arms,” Bradley continued. “Greed’s power is in his ultimate shield, and his limbs regenerate. So if I went to stab his gut, and he put on his shield, the tip of my sword would break off upon impact. However, he’s just arrogant enough and just stupid enough that most instances he neglected to use his shield, or put it up too late.”

His wife nodded her understanding, still breathless. 

“But because he regenerates, it takes a hell of a lot to kill him. While his arms were gone I stabbed his throat, and got blood all over my clothes, as you saw.” 

She moaned softly. He stopped rubbing to slide a finger inside her, winning a small cry. “And when I wore him out, I raped him,” Bradley growled. She shivered violently.

“Did he protest?”

“Not as much as I thought he would. In fact, he wouldn’t stop goading me. Kept calling me old and saying I wasn’t enough for him.”

His wife’s teal eyes burned with sudden anger. “And I’m sure you showed him, didn’t you? You made it hurt?”

“Of course,” he replied with a wicked smile. “The only lubrication was his own blood.”

“You are the cruelest,” she breathed.

“I am good at it, aren’t I?”

“Please don’t stop touching me, King,” she whimpered. He kindly withdrew and began rubbing her again, slick and wet. “Then what did you do?” 

“I finished, and turned him in to Father. He was chained to a pillar and burned to death.” Her hips jerked under his touch. “And now I’m here. And you’re making me harder than a rock.” He moved closer to her, hitching one of her legs up so she wouldn’t have to work so hard to hold them open. She tossed her head back and breathed his name. 

“Are you close?”

She nodded, biting her lip. 

He leaned down to kiss her breast, tongue flicking at a nipple and taking it into his mouth. Her moans escalated in pitch and volume. “I would kill everyone in Amestris to keep you by my side,” he growled into her skin. 

“Please...!”

“That’s it, louder...”

“King,” she cried, “I—”

Her legs trembled as she came, and he could feel her pulsing, her hips twitching as she moaned, loud and then softer, repeating his name almost to herself over and over. He was so hard it almost hurt, and her now very firm grip on him wasn’t calming him down.

He eased her hand off of him, leaning down to kiss her and ending up with a mouth full of her tongue as she urgently kissed back. She threw her arms around him and held him close, and he indulged her until desire overtook him. 

Bradley kneeled in front of her, bending down and taking himself firmly in hand. He brushed the tip of his cock against her sensitive clit and watched her writhe. “Are you ready?”

“Give it to me,” she begged, holding her knees high and wide. 

“Hit me first,” he dared, and her eyes darted back and forth as though seeking out judging eyes, before slapping him hard across the face. He grunted and thrust in, making her cry out in pleasure. “Yes, like that. More, if you can...”

“But—”

“Do you honestly think I’d be half the soldier I am if you could hurt me?” He tried to be kind, but he needed it, and her hesitation angered him slightly.

After a moment to process this information she made a fist and went to punch him. When her knuckles collided with his jaw, he could tell she’d pulled back the force at the last moment, but for now, it was enough.

“You know I’ve always loved your fire,” he explained, hips moving in earnest now, rhythmic moans from his wife letting him know he was doing well.

“I get so angry, you know... maybe I need an outlet,” she admitted breathlessly.

“Take it out on me.” 

She hit him again, harder this time, and he groaned. He wasn’t sure he could ever get enough. At the sound of pleasure in his deep voice she whimpered and put all her might in the next punch. There was blood at the corner of his mouth now, and the sight seemed to intrigue her. 

“I’ll let you know if I want you to stop,” he assured her, with palpable lust in his voice. She nodded and slapped him again, then scratched her nails down his back, earning a grunt and an enthusiastic spike of his cock inside her. 

“You really aren’t human, are you?” 

Bradley laughed. “Then neither are you, my dear.” Her instinct was to hit him again and he watched her give in, far harder this time, enough to force his head back. His rhythm had sped up, the delicious feeling of being naked inside his wife making the tension climb. She was moaning, clenching around his cock, begging him not to stop. 

His eyes flashed at her. He was close, and all he wanted was for her to make him bleed, to truly leave a mark, one he could look at in the mirror as he jerked off in the morning. 

Bradley braced himself for disappointment, but this time she gripped his hair hard enough to tear a few strands, pulled it back and dealt a blow to Bradley’s face hard enough to make a sickening crunch. Horror flashed in her eyes for a moment but Bradley’s aroused growl and “I’m gonna come” sated her, as she moaned sharply and whispered please, please. He let the pain and surprise of her punch carry him over the edge, satisfied grunts in his throat as he shot his load, relishing the soft and intimate moans she made at the feeling of his cum inside her. 

They caught their breath and he smiled at her, feeling more satisfied than he had in a long time. He could see her trying not to let her worry show, but it seemed to fade quickly. She proudly admired her handiwork, as blood dropped from a nostril. “Did I break your nose?” she asked guiltily, with an undertone of thrill in her voice.

“You may have,” he realized as he touched it, pain shooting through his face and teeth, making him wonder for a second if he was getting hard again. “Don’t apologize,” he shushed her before she began. “Admit it, you feel better after hitting me, don’t you?”

She looked meek, chewed her lip and then took a deep breath. “Well... I suppose I do, yes.” 

Bradley grinned widely. “Now are you convinced that you can’t hurt me?”

“Oh, I can hurt you,” she said slyly, raising an eyebrow at him. “You love it.”

She cackled at him, and he bent down to wrap his arms around her, lifting them both up and off the bed. She giggled and mock protested, wrapping her legs around him as he crossed the room, pushing her up against the door. The contact made her sigh, and their eyes met, her gaze hungry all over again.

“Let’s go for round two,” Bradley suggested with a smile. “I can’t wait to see what you break this time.”


End file.
